Relentless
by m3.l0ves-5ush1
Summary: Where she is sure that this is their only chance... her's and Konoha's.


Relentless

Chapter One: The Deal

"_I came here to ask for Snake's help to kill Uchiha Madara."_

It's just like any other day Sasuke has woken up to as he and his new-found team traveled from Cloud Village to Rock Village in a matter of hours. It is where Karin had said she'd sensed the scent of one Uchiha Madara earlier. They were going around investigating and buying necessary stuffs until late in the afternoon. It's no longer safe to travel by then. Well, for Sasuke, nothing is dangerous but it is better to stay the night than take the risk of encountering unnecessary obstacles. It's just that he doesn't want to shed even a single drop of sweat on weaker enemies when he knows he has someone stronger to fight with. The team went to some cheap motel and rented a room for all four of them. Sasuke sat at the window pane, cleaning his katana when Suigetsu came back from buying dinner with some news.

"Sasuke, someone's here." Suigetsu stated while leaning at the doorpost.

"Who is he?" Sasuke raised a brow.

"It's a girl. This is the first time I saw her." Suigetsu replied.

"Karin, how come you didn't see that one coming?" Sasuke glanced at the red-haired woman who is busy painting her toe nails.

"What? I can't sense anyone. Are you sure someone's really there?" Karin frowned at Suigetsu.

"Positive. She asked me to call Sasuke out." Suigetsu replied while picking his right ear with his pinky.

"She poses danger. Be careful." Sasuke stood up from the window sill.

"You're going out? What if it's a trap?" Juugo asked.

"It's-"

"Don't worry. I post no threat." The woman came in from the space beside Suigetsu. Sasuke glared at her while everyone else is shocked.

"Who are you?" Sasuke hissed. He really can't sense chakra from her nor had he seen her coming.

"Sorry. Did I surprise you? Your friend left the door open so I thought he asked me to follow him in." The woman didn't move a bit. Karin glared at Suigetsu who scratched his head in response.

"I asked you. Who are you? What do you need me for?" Sasuke never let the woman escape his sight. Her mysteriousness is screaming, 'I'm no easy enemy'.

"Still straight to the point, I see." Soft chuckles can be heard from the woman's direction. Her hood is overshadowing her face so they can't see her expression.

"You're being too familiar. Have I met you before?" Sasuke raised a brow.

"'Meeting' is an understatement, Sasuke-_kun_." The woman pulled down her hood to reveal pink-hair that's tied up to a terra twist. There are four needles stuck in her hair with beads dangling on it. The woman cocked her head to the right making the bells at the end of her red, needle-like ornaments chime. Her green eyes reflected the moonlight from the window behind Sasuke. Bright red eye shadow adorned the surroundings of her eyes.

"So it's you." Sasuke calmed down a bit for reasons unknown.

"It _is_ me." She replied, walking over to the couch and sat there.

"How did you know where we are?" Sasuke asked.

"I borrowed one of Kakashi's pets." She replied nonchalantly.

"How come we didn't sense you?" Suigetsu asked this time.

"Well, I can't give away my position to anyone. If you have sensed me, you would have run away." Sasuke smirked at her honesty.

"As naïve as always…" Sasuke murmured. Sakura didn't miss that, so did everyone else.

"So you know her?" Karin asked. Sakura's getting on her nerves.

"She was once my team mate." Sasuke grabbed a chair from the dining table, placed it in front of Sakura and sat. "You have something you need, right? Tell me." Sasuke placed his head on his knuckles while looking intently at Sakura.

"You don't have to ask for it, I was _about_ to tell you, anyway." She stood up and removed her cloak revealing her new outfit. She's wearing a short black sleeveless kimono with a red and white obi, a pair of black knee-high boots, a pair of silver hoop earrings, a black choker with a silver cherry blossom pendant, a black belt bag, fishnet stockings and her red forehead protector wrapped on her right upper arm. She sat back down and crossed her legs showing her porcelain thighs. Suigetsu blushed, Karin scoffed and Sasuke and Juugo were not affected.

"I came here to ask for Snake's help to kill Uchiha Madara." She mimicked Sasuke's position and stared at his eyes intently.

"And why would Konoha want the help of someone who wants to destroy it?" Sasuke glared.

"It isn't Konoha who is asking for _your _help. It's me." Sakura replied blankly.

"Why not ask Naruto? He will be good bait since Madara's after him."

"That's exactly why I- _we_ can't use his help." Sasuke raised a brow asking her to explain why.

"Naruto needs to stay away from the village to avoid its destruction. We decided to let him stay inside the dimension of his summons. Even if Madara controls dimensions through his eyes, it would take him a long time to find and break through the frogs' dimension."

"Is it why you wanted my help?" Sasuke asked frankly.

"Yes, it's exactly what you're thinking." Sakura answered in the same way.

"Why not ask Kakashi?" Sasuke gave her a questioning look.

"Then who would watch over Konoha while we're gone?" She replied in a matter-of-factly tone. Sasuke thought she's right, if Naruto's hiding, and Sakura and Kakashi will be out to look for Madara, then who will guard Konoha?

"Why not ask the Hokage?" Karin butted in.

"If you're referring to Tsunade then that would be impossible." Sakura stated calmly. Everyone in the room was shocked.

"Why? Is she no longer the Hokage? Where is she?" Suigetsu asked curiously.

"She died after killing Danzo and the Elders." Sakura bit her lower lip.

"So she saw through it." Sasuke sighed.

"We all did." Sakura leaned on the couch and continued. "So, will you help me?"

"What will I gain?" Sasuke asked.

"Aside from justice, you'll be granted amnesty from the village."

"What makes you think I would like to go back to Konoha when we're done with this mission?"

"Let me see…" Sakura mimicked Sasuke's position once again and closed her eyes. "It's because only then would you gain _true_ revenge." Sakura grinned and Sasuke smirked in reply.

"It's a deal." Sasuke reclined and closed his eyes.

"What? You're going to believe everything she's said?" Karin started throwing a fit.

"Well, we have the same objective. We can use her help." Sasuke sighed.

"And what help can she do?" Karin pointed at Sakura whose eyes are closed while relaxing on the couch.

"I am a medic. I know a lot about it." Sakura replied stoically.

"I am a medic too! We don't need another one. Besides, I am better than you!" Karin harrumphed.

"Try me." Sakura smirked.

"Why you bitch!" Karin ran over to Sakura's direction with a kunai in hand.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Juugo asked.

"This could be interesting though." Suigetsu snickered.

"So it seems." Sasuke smirked. 'We will see how you've changed, Sakura.'

Sakura didn't move a bit but when the kunai is an inch away from her neck, Karin's movements stopped.

"What the hell…"

"Paralyzed?" Suigetsu looked at Sasuke just in time to see him activate his sharingan.

"What did you see?" Juugo asked the surprised Sasuke.

"I can't see anything." Sasuke replied in a daze.

"What? How could this be nothing? I can't move!" Karin stood there, frozen like a stone.

"You dare speak to me like that when you can't even go near me?" Sakura taunted.

"This is unfair! I can't move!" Karin's sweating heavily.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you? I can't sense chakra." Sasuke stated.

"Of course you wouldn't. I won't allow you to." Sakura giggled.

"Damn you, bitch! Why can't I move? Let me go!" Karin keeps struggling.

"Shouldn't you let her go now?" Sasuke raised a brow.

"Well, let her try. She won't get away with it by yelling." Sakura smiled.

"You've grown feisty."

"I did? I thought you said I'm naïve as always?" Sakura chuckled.

"Naivety has its limits." Sasuke smirked and whispered, "Kai." And Karin fell on the floor hard.

"Aw, why did you do that?" Sakura pouted.

"You're being too hard on her." Juugo replied on Sasuke's behalf.

"You used an illusion? You're really unfair!" Karin sat on the floor, rubbing her head.

"You can't order the enemies to go easy on you all the time, can you?" Sakura smiled, obviously taunting the raging red-haired woman.

"Why you-"

"Karin, that's enough." Sasuke blocked her with his left arm.

"You don't have to do that. I don't intend to fight her anymore, anyway." Sakura puffed her cheeks and glared at him.

"You may not but she looks like she won't stop. Am I right, Karin?" Sasuke glanced at the fuming woman behind him.

"Since it has come to this, I'll be honest with you guys." Sakura glanced at Suigetsu, then to Karin and Juugo. "I need your help so there's no way I will harm you. The last thing I need is to have to heal someone I hurt myself." Sakura's face is blank.

"We don't need you to heal us. I can heal them. You don't have to force yourself to-"

"I am not being forced to do this. I came here on my own, I _personally_ asked for your help and I don't want to complicate things further." Sakura cut her off.

"If so then, why not ask for sand's help?" Suigetsu questioned.

"Gaara's helping us guard over Konoha. He's the Kazekage so he has his own matters to attend to. I- _We_ don't want to be blamed if anything happens to sand." Sakura sighed.

"That's it for explanations. I've heard enough. Haven't we made this deal solid, a few minutes ago?" Sasuke furrowed his brows. He's getting tired of these talks.

"What would you suggest for us to do, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Let's get enough rest. We will start preparing the things we will need for the journey, tomorrow morning. Enough battles. I don't want to wake up with dead bodies around me." Sasuke stated before walking out.

"Where are you going?" Karin asked.

"I'll check the surroundings. I'll keep watch tonight. Everyone else can rest now." Sasuke glanced from over his shoulder.

"I'll go-"

"I'll go with him." Sakura didn't wait for Karin to say anything and started walking over to where Sasuke went grabbing her discarded cloak on the couch's arm rest.

"Damn that bitch! She's stealing Sasuke from me!" Karin growled in frustration.

"Stealing Sasuke from you? I don't think Sasuke will be happy hearing that from you." Suigetsu snickered before lying down on his futon.

~*~

Sasuke climbed a tree branch and activated his sharingan.

"For times like this, it is better if you will ask Karin's help." A voice came after the chime of bells.

"Didn't I tell you to rest?" Sasuke questioned her without looking.

"I am not tired. Besides, I want to talk to you." Sakura sat on the same branch Sasuke's standing on.

"If you're going to tell me to go back to Konoha, then don't talk anymore. I have my own plans about that." Sasuke continued looking around.

"Then I guess I can speak." Sakura glanced at Sasuke.

"Go ahead then."

"Kabuto is still somewhere out there, isn't he?" Sakura asked.

"Why do you think so?" Sasuke glanced at her from his peripheral vision.

"I know so. I've seen him on my way here. Guess he didn't recognize me." Sakura gave a soft chuckle.

"What about him?" Sasuke raised a brow.

"You purposely let him live, didn't you?" Sakura smiled.

"I just thought he poses no threat so killing him won't change anything." Sasuke replied stoically.

"I just thought you knew that Kabuto knows how to remove the cursed seal so you let him live." Sakura stated in the same manner.

"You saw through me." Sasuke smirked.

"I'm sorry for ruining your plans."

"You killed him?" Sasuke questioned.

"Is it that obvious? I thought you wouldn't notice." Sakura smiled again.

"You've changed a lot." Sasuke murmured.

"You did too." Sakura looked at him. Sasuke de-activated his sharingan and sat beside her.

"Have you seen anyone out there?" Sakura asked.

"There were only a few week ninjas. It's nothing to worry about." Sasuke stated.

"I'm not worried. I want to get this job done as soon as possible." Sakura gave out a sigh.

"Why do you want to kill him that bad?" Sasuke asked out of the blue.

"Isn't it obvious? He killed many people already and he's still willing to sacrifice more!" Sakura tightened her grip on the tree branch which made a slight crack on it.

"You don't have to be so mad about it. It's not like he killed your family or something." Sasuke glanced at her worriedly.

"Ninjas can't allow their emotions to cloud over their decisions during missions; but it can aid you sometimes. At times like this, one must make sure their feelings are contained and set in moderation." Sakura forced a small smile.

"A lecture from you is the second least I wanted after a lecture from Naruto." Sasuke sighed.

"I'm not trying to teach you a lesson." Sakura chuckled.

"Then… wait, so you are saying Madara did kill your parents?" Sasuke asked in awe.

"In front of my own two eyes _while_ telling me how weak I am not being able to protect them." Sakura frowned at this. "But I can't waste my time sulking over something I can no longer do anything about." Sakura glared at the ground, her grip on the branch is tightening every second.

"If you don't stop clenching your fist, we will fall down." Sasuke stated after hearing the cracking sound. Sakura let go immediately.

"Well, the difference between you and I, Sasuke-kun, is that you decided to be strong to avenge our family while I… I became strong to make sure it won't happen again to the people I care about." Sakura stared at him intently.

"That is something I regret had happened. Don't ever bring that topic back." Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Sasuke-kun, you…" Sakura's eyes widened when she heard him say that.

"That's enough. Don't get too sappy." Sasuke hid a small blush which, unfortunately, Sakura has seen.

"You've _really_ changed. It's as if I don't know you at all." Sakura smiled sweetly. A soft breeze blew and the bells on her hair chimed.

"Shit." Sakura's eyes widened in surprised.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Konoha ninjas… I can sense them." Sakura jumped off the tree branch.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke stood up and activated his sharingan. "Anbus… there are about nine of them. They're coming from the south-west. Based on their distance, it would only take those ninjas seconds to get here." Sasuke scowled.

"Damn it. How did they know?" Sakura murmured.

"Know what?" Sasuke questioned.

"It's nothing." Sakura removed her forehead protector and handed it to Sasuke. "Tell them exactly what I'll tell you." Sakura stared him in the eye.

"Fine, I will." Sasuke took it. "Now what will I say?"

"'Speak not. I am an ally. She said she's heading for Madara so don't try to stop her. Any refusal would mean punishment.' Don't let them say anything, okay?" Sakura smiled. Sasuke looked at her hitai-ate at hand and nodded. When he looked back, she's no longer there.

"Uchiha Sasuke, what a lucky day this is." An anbu grinned.

"Unfortunately for us, we don't have time to be going after you. We have something more important to attend to at the moment." Another one intervened.

'Just how the hell can I tell them what Sakura asked me to say when they are all like this?' Sasuke sighed.

"Hey, that forehead protector you're holding is-"

"Well, this would sound stupid but… I was told by Sakura to tell you to not speak. I am an ally. She said she's heading for Madara so it's useless to go after her to stop her or something." Sasuke stared at everyone who raised a brow at him.

"What makes you think we will believe you? Aren't you a traitor?" One of the Anbus spoke up. Sasuke didn't respond at all. Seriously, what was Sakura thinking asking _him_, of all people, to talk to these guys?

"Well, she said any refusal would mean punishment, I guess." He was shocked to see fear in the eyes of the sturdy Anbus surrounding him.

"And what if this is a trap you've made?" A girl's voice this time, had asked. Sasuke unsheathed his katana and threw it at their foot.

"If that is your concern, then I assure you it's not." Sasuke sighed again.

"If that is so then, at your order…" Sasuke gawked at them when all nine left without any other word.

"What the hell is that about?" Sasuke asked the woman who's now behind him.

"Well, it's Konoha secret." Sakura giggled.

"I never knew you work wonders." Sasuke sighed.

"Women always do." Sakura smiled at him.

"Aren't you going to kick me off?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Why would I?" Sakura asked, staring intently at him.

"They were able to speak." Sakura chuckled softly at his response.

"That was not something I thought you would ask, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke stared at her, amused. What is so funny with reminding her, her conditions? Unless she was not… Sasuke glared at her.

"You mean you were not serious?" Sakura started laughing out.

"Honestly, Sasuke-kun, I just said that to match the mood." Sasuke continued glaring.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, the moment her stare met his glare.

"I really don't understand you." Sasuke sighed.

"You won't. Maybe it's really been that long." Long silence followed until Sakura stood up and dusted off her kimono. Then the two heard some more cracking.

"I guess this tree had had enough of us." Sasuke whispered, teasing. "I should watch over the other side. It is useless having to-"

"I thought I heard your voice, Ho-"

"I knew it's a mistake bringing your dogs along, Kakashi." Sakura scoffed and Sasuke glared at the newcomer.

"Long time no see. Did I interrupt anything?" Kakashi smiled at his former student.

"It's alright, I'm about to change post, anyway." Sasuke replied before standing up.

"Keep safe." Sakura uttered. Sasuke nodded then left for the opposite side.

"Why are you trying to stop me from calling you, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked the moment Sasuke is out of sight.

"It's not like you to not know it, Kakashi." Sakura sighed and jumped down the tree branch right before it fell on its own.

"Don't tell me you're still after him." Kakashi faked a shocked expression.

"That's so funny my tummy hurts from laughing… NOT." Sakura glared at him.

"So you've given up?" Kakashi asked wonderingly.

"Now that is funnier." Sakura rolled her eyes. "You know it more than anyone else, Kakashi." She finished.

"Then, why are you keeping it from him?" Kakashi raised a brow.

"I'm not keeping it from him. I just find it unnecessary to tell him those things… at least not for now." She whispered the last part almost inaudible.

"Then that word is taboo when he's around?" He gave the pink-haired lady a questioning look.

"Yes, that's definitely my point." Neither said a word for a few moments until…

"So, aren't you going to ask how everything is back in Konoha?"

"You're here, so I'm guessing it's going easy there." Sakura let out an obvious sigh.

"You're surprisingly observant."

"I've always been you just didn't notice." Sakura replied stoically. "Why don't you tell me why you ran after me? It's much pointless to leave Konoha open without an acceptable reason." She added.

"Well, the result for the potion you've sent us is out. They said the antidote is quite complex. Something even Tsunade herself wasn't able to make before Orochimaru stole the scroll." Kakashi finished handing Sakura a scroll.

"So it really is to counter the spread of the Cursed Seal?" Sakura raised a brow.

"That's about it. The nature of the Seal is there as well. You might want to try it yourself, Hokage-sama." He finished.

"Is that all?"

"Well, everyone says, 'hi'." Sakura smiled for a second then went back to business-mode.

"That's all of it?" She asked.

"Yes, that is about all of it, Hokage-sama."

"Then tell them I said to take care of themselves before everything else. There's no need to look for me. I'll be back soon." A gust of wind blew the bells on her hair and with it, the silver-haired man standing before the pink-haired lady disappeared.

"I guess there's no turning back now." She sighed before jumping off the branch, a second before it fall off.

~*~

"Were you listening to us, Juugo?" Sasuke asked the man who's been following him since he and Sakura left the base earlier.

"I didn't intend to. I just want to watch over the place as well." The orange-haired man went out of the shadows and sat on the tree underneath the branch Sasuke's sitting at.

"It's alright. It's not like its personal or anything." Sasuke covered.

"Who's the man? Is he her father?" Juugo asked warily.

"You can say it like that. He is our former sensei." He replied. Sasuke pulled out his katana, wiping it clean.

"What is she to you, Sasuke?" Juugo asked all of a sudden. Sasuke didn't answer.

"Why did you ask? Are you after her?" Sasuke asked instead.

"No, it's just that you two talk as if you were… lovers." Sasuke hid a blush and Juugo chuckled.

"She was my friend, my sister, my fan. She did confess to me before I left for Sound but I turned her down. She offered to go with me so she could help but I can't just take the risk. I was weak that time, and compared to her now, maybe still am." Sasuke explained.

"So you love her?" Juugo asked.

"What makes you think that?" Sasuke raised a perfect brow.

"Well, admitting you're weaker than anyone is not like you- especially not to a girl." Juugo replied. Sasuke remained quiet and for a few moments, neither spoke.

"She killed Kabuto." Juugo broke the silence.

"She did."

"What would be of the cure?" Juugo asked.

"That is under my control, don't worry." The two turned to the pink-haired lady who just arrived.

"Don't tell me you were eavesdropping?" Sasuke asked, worried she have heard him and Juugo talking about how he felt for her. Sakura jumped up and sat beside Sasuke.

"That would be rude of me." She replied.

"What control are you talking about?" Juugo asked the newcomer.

"Kakashi sent me this." Sakura threw the scroll to the man sitting underneath them.

"What is it all about?" Sasuke asked as he watches Juugo read through the contents.

"It's about the antidote to the Seal." Juugo replied.

"I'll work on it once I've finished everything that concerns Madara." Sakura stated seriously.

"Doesn't Kabuto have it already?" Sasuke asked the girl beside him.

"No, it was a lie. I searched all over his laboratory. Kakashi said that Tsunade once tried making it too, before Orochimaru stole it. But it seems it didn't work out." Sakura sighed.

"So it is something not even the former Hokage was able to do?" Juugo asked worriedly which Sakura noticed.

"Don't worry, I'll make it work." Sakura smiled at the orange-haired below them sweetly which made the man blush a little and Sasuke frown.

"Why did you go here?" Sasuke asked, interrupting the flirting session beside him.

"Oh, well… don't you want to know about that scroll?" Sakura asked. Juugo resealed it and threw it back up, which Sasuke caught with ease.

"I guess we have to wait." Sasuke sighed.

"Until Madara's gone, that is." Sakura yawned.

"Why not rest inside?" Juugo asked.

"No, it's alright. I'm just a little exhausted from my walk a while ago. Sleeping would make us susceptible to ambush." She replied, leaning on Sasuke's shoulder.

"He's right, go back in. I'll keep watch tonight." Sasuke stared at her with something akin to 'concern' in his eyes.

"I told you, I'll be fine." Sakura crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Why can't you just listen to me?" Sasuke asked. Juugo smiled at the two above him.

"Well, sorry for being like you!" Sakura harrumphed.

"What did you say?"

"I said, I am-"

"I know that!"

"Then why ask?"

"Just go inside, will you?" Sasuke sighed hoping she would just give up.

"No, I definitely wouldn't!" Sakura puffed her cheeks.

"Then stop using my shoulders as a pillow!"

"Is that all?" Sakura asked.

"No, just go inside!" Sasuke glared at her, she glared back.

"Why?"

"You are making me uncomfortable." Sasuke finally blurted out, blushing a bit.

"Why?"

"That's why! Stop asking me awkward questions!"

"What's so awkward about asking you why?" Sakura is enjoying this, Juugo can tell.

"I don't know! Just, go inside, will you?" Sasuke is practically begging.

"Make me."

"Come on, what can make you go inside?" Sasuke asked, he must be desperate to have asked her that.

"Let me see…" Juugo waited in anticipation.

"Hurry up, I can't watch over the place with you disturbing me like this." Sasuke sighed.

"How about you give me one kiss?" Sakura asked, raising a brow flirtatiously. Juugo can't help but laugh at Sasuke's reaction.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" Sasuke asked, surprised.

"I said, kiss me!" Sakura yelled in annoyance. "Or would you rather I stay here?" She asked. Sasuke gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Now, go inside." Sasuke is losing his patience. Juugo was shocked at how he can kiss her without any other questions.

"Not on the cheeks!" Sakura yelled in frustration.

"Then where?" Sasuke asked annoyed. Sasuke glared at her as if he's going to push her off any minute.

"Do it on my lips." Sakura smiled seductively. Juugo blushed upon hearing her say that.

"You didn't clear that one out earlier. You said just _one _kiss and I already kissed you." Sasuke closed his eyes and turned away from her.

"That is not what I wanted." Sakura puffed her cheeks.

"Then better luck next time, young lady. Be more _specific_ when you go ask for conditions again." Sakura gave out a sigh. Juugo smiled at this side of Sasuke. Now who were _not_ lovers again?

"You deceitful bastard… I'll get to you someday." Sakura murmured softly yet audibly. Sasuke smirked and closed his eyes leaning on the tree trunk.

"You better go inside." He ordered.

"I will." Sakura stood up and brushed her clothes.

"Good night." He managed to mutter.

"Don't get killed, Sasuke-kun." Sakura mocked one last time before jumping off the branch to the motel room they rented.

"Like hell I would." Sasuke replied to no one in particular. Juugo smiled before deciding to follow the pink-haired girl before Karin starts a mess again. They don't want to raise suspicions by causing the motel to explode.

_~ owari ~_


End file.
